


Catfish

by DestinedAtMidnight



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - School, Catfish - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Ikemen series, M/M, Otome - Freeform, Otome Game, cybird, just really fluffy, short and sweet, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinedAtMidnight/pseuds/DestinedAtMidnight
Summary: Originally a request from a friend over on Tumblr, this is a fic about Louis using an online dating app, only to find that she wasn't who he expected her to be...





	1. Chapter 1

Sierra - 07:28: Good morning, handsome ;)

Louis - 07:35: ... good morning, Sierra.

Sierra - 07:36: Awww what’s with that reply, Lou?

Louis couldn’t help the slight sigh that escape him. It had been around three months since he had gotten an online dating account, two and a half months since he started speaking to Sierra. She was full of kindness, always saying the things that ended up making him smile. From day one she was always considerate, asking him how he was, only interested in him as a person.

Sierra - 07:42: I’m sorry, Louis. I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable (｡･･｡)

Even the way she spoke was sweet, although he’d only ever seen it relayed through text, he could just feel the delicacy. He found himself wanting to talk to her a more everyday.

Louis - 07:45: No, it’s fine, I’m sorry. I hope you slept well?

He closed the app on his phone, knowing that he needed to leave immediately if he didn’t want to be late for his lecture.

“Hey, Louis!” Now here was someone that Louis definitely did not want to talk to, even on his best days; Sid Arnault. Deciding that ignoring him would be the best course of action, Louis carried on walking down the corridor towards the cafeteria, but it was in vain.

“How’s that dating app working out for ya?” That gossiper always knew exactly what would push Louis’s buttons, and he found himself spiralling round to stare him in the eye.

“Do not bring that up,” he seethed. “We agreed not to talk about it, remember?”

\-------------------------

One Month Ago:

Louis was staying behind in one of the classrooms, busy doing some work assigned to him by the school’s head himself.

“Well if it isn’t Louis Howard, the rich boy with a pretty face.” Sid sauntered into the room, a smirk on his face as he saw the blonde’s complexion tighten slightly. When he didn’t get a reply, Sid chuckled before sitting down in the other side of the room. “So what did the perfect Mr. Blonde-Hair-Blue-Eyes do to get into detention, huh?”

Louis frowned, “detention?”

“Yup, this is where detention’s held, didn't ya know?”

“No, I didn’t, I was working on the project the headteacher gave me-”

Before he could pack up his things to leave, not wanting to spend another moment with his antagonist, the door opened and a teacher walked in. “Ahhh, good, Mr Howard, you’re here.” She seemed rather flustered, “as you can see, Mr Arnault here has gotten himself into another detention. Since he’s the only one, and since you are here too, do you think you can ‘supervise’ in my stead, there’s another issue I urgently need to look at. He can leave after half an hour.”

Then, without even waiting for a confirmation, she left the room, the loud sound of clicking heels resonated through the door, adding to Louis’s rapidly building headache. A few beats later, the sound of chair legs scrapping across the floor ricocheted inside his skull.

“Well I’m off,” Sid stated walking towards the door.

“Not you’re not,” Louis looked him straight in the eye. “You have thirty minutes in here,” he pointed his chin in the direction of the chair Sid had just abandoned, before looking down at his work again.

“Oh, you are not being serious. You’re really gonna keep me here?” The man was shocked to say the least. Louis hated him, why did he want him here?

“Yes, I am.” He spoke without looking up. “But if you want to leave, you’re more than welcome to, however you may find that more teachers would be on your case after today, and another detention would only be the start of your inconvenience.”

Although he was far from what would be defined as a ‘snitch,’ Louis couldn’t deny that the thought of getting Sid into more trouble than he already was in made his day slightly better. Call him petty, he didn’t care. The bluenette made him absolutely miserable.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a notification on his phone. Pulling it out of his pocket, he saw a message from her. It had been around two months since they started talking, and so far it had been going well.

Sierra - 16:54: Hi, I’m good thanks, how has your day been going? Sorry for the late reply, I was out of town all morning for work :)

They had been messaging each other casually, just trying to get to know each other, agreeing to take it slow.

Louis - 16:55: Please don’t apologise, I understand. My day has been pretty uneventful but I hope that your work went well.

Barely a moment had passed after he had pressed the send button before the phone was snatched out of his hands, “who’re ya talking to?”

Looking up, he found Sid in front of him again, staring right at the screen. Louis shot out of his seat, making a move to try and take his phone back. With a shit-eating grin on his face, Sid eyes glistered. “Louis Howard using a dating app, aye?” He burst out into uncontrollable laughter, “and here I though you hated women, you seem to avoid all of them at school,” he straighten up, “I mean, all they’re after is your full pockets and the chance to have a handsome face walking by their side, am I right?”

“Those other girls may be like that, but this one isn’t,” Louis stated. “She doesn’t know anything about my status, nor does she know what I look like. Now give me my phone back.” He reached his hand out expectantly.

“Nah, not feeling it.” Flipping the phone in the air repeatedly, a sly grin appeared on Sid’s face. “Let’s make a deal. You let me out of here now without letting anyone know and I’ll give ya your phone back without telling the whole school about your lil’ app. How ‘bout it?”

Gritting his teeth, Louis snatched his phone back. “Fine,” he muttered sullenly, “we never speak of this again.”

\--------------------------------

“Calm down, I remember,” Sid rolled his eyes. “There ain’t no one here, so stop sweating it, yeah?”

Irked that he had let Sid get under his skin once again, Louis walked away, the sound of footsteps following close behind him.

“Soooo... ya didn’t answer my question? How’s it going?” Knowing that Sid would never leave him alone until he got an answer, Louis exhaled through his teeth, “perfectly fine, not that it’s any of your business.”

“Wow, what’s with that answer, Howard?” Sid strolled passed, “no need to be so tense, I’m just concerned for ya.” And with that, he walked off, without a single glance back.

At home, the first thing Louis did was take a look at the app, his features relaxing when he saw that he had a message from Sierra.

Sierra - 13:08: I’m glad I didn’t :) It’s just that I find myself thinking about you quite a bit these days (*^^*)

His expression completely melted at her confession, trust be told, he had been thinking the same thing... he just could never bring himself to tell her-

Louis - 15:35: I feel the same way, Sierra

-until now. With each passing day he felt more comfortable talking to her, more willing to show some emotion from time to time.

Sierra - 15:40: Oh, you said my name (๑>◡<๑)

Louis’s eyes widened, does it really make her that happy?

Sierra - 15:40: I don’t know why, but it made me happy to see you say it (๑>◡<๑)

‘*See* you say it,’ she said, it made the blonde think...

Sierra - 15:41: So how was the work that the headteacher gave you?

Louis - 15:42: You remembered? It went okay.

Sierra - 15:42: Just okay? Did something happen?

How did she know? She always knew.

Louis - 15:43: Nothing happened.

Regardless, he never wanted to worry her

Sierra - 15:44: Really, Lou? Are you sure? You know you can tell me, right? I can tell something’s wrong.

Sierra - 15:45: I’m just concerned for you, that’s all.

Louis - 15:46: It’s nothing really, I just ended up talking to someone that I don’t get along with, that’s all.

Sierra - 15:47: Oh, I understand, you must really not like him.

Louis - 15:47: ...

Sierra - 15:48: It’s okay, I know you don’t want to talk about him ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ ) Let’s talk about something else.

Louis - 15:50: Sierra, would you like to meet me?

He’d been thinking about it during this conversation, no, for a few days now. But he really wanted to meet her.

Sierra - 15:52: Heh that was a bit sudden

Louis - 15:52: I know, but I do mean it. Maybe not soon, if it makes you uncomfortable, but I would really like to see you.

With his foot tapping continuously on the floor he realised that he was nervous. Did I move too fast?

Sierra - 15:53: Okay

Louis - 15:53: Really?

Sierra - 15:53: Yes ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨ I’d would love to meet you Lou, I don’t mind how soon.

Louis - 15:54: Then, how about this weekend?

Sierra - 15:55: That’s perfectly fine, I’m looking forward to it (*^ᴗ^*)

'Me too,' he thought.

-

Alas the weekend had arrived. The place they had agreed on was, thankfully for him, on the other side of town. Even though it took him some time to get there, he felt reassured that there wouldn’t be anyone that he knew there to see him.

He knew he would be the first one to arrive, seeing as she would be a bit late, so he immediately went inside and ordered them both something to drink, taking extra care to make sure her drink was made the right way.

Going against what he would normally do, he decided to sit nearer to the door today, so that they would easily be able to find each other.

Sierra - 22:35: I’ll be the one in the dark blue top

Was all she had said.

Without noticing himself, Louis foot had began tapping rhythmlessly of the floor. What he did notice, was that he was staring at the door way too much, so in order to distract himself, he added some sugar to his coffee, stirring it rigorously. 

Suddenly, a shadow appeared over his table, before someone took a seat in front of him. “Hey, Louis!”

“Tch~” Louis looked up, his annoyance was as clear as day, “what are you doing here?”

“No need to be like that, I came here to see ya, ain’t you gonna say hello?”

“Go away, Sid, I’m expecting someone.”

“I know,” the man before him chuckled. “Oh, my iced cappuccino, thank you very much,” he bought the drink to his mouth and took a sip, his eyes dancing from above the rim of the cup.

“What-?”

“‘What’ what? Why do you look so surprised to see me, Lou? I told you I’d be the one in the dark blue top, didn’t I?”


	2. Chapter 2

“I have to say, I am rather disappointed, Mr Howard.” The professor’s heavy words lay thick in the stuffy air of his office. “I had excused you the last time because you seemed to be distracted, but the same thing happening for a second time is rather worrying. You’re our star student, is there something bothering you?”

“No, sir,” the blonde boy muttered dejectedly as he stared at the piece of paper in his hand. 'Just the fact that I thought I had finally met a girl who understood me...' An E in red ink. His mind could barely handle it.

The essay that he had handed in just under a week ago shook slightly in his hands, the words his teachers were saying not even registering in his brain, “struggling... extension.... three days....” and after giving a short nod, he exited the room.

Walking down the hallway he was still staring down at his second failure. Although he maintained his normal composure, inside he was screaming at himself. What is happening? Why is this happening... why do I always let him get to me?

“Heya Louis,” it was that voice, the one voice he could not stand. It belonged to the person that Louis had been avoiding like the plague for the past two weeks; he had let his guard down today.

Blue trousers halted in front of him, causing Louis to stop in his tracks. “How’d the essay go?” Louis looked up to meet the smirking eyes of Sid Arnault, eyes sparkling down at him.

Louis’ meticulously fabricated resolve wavered, an onslaught of memories attacking him, coupled with Sid’s teasing, caused him to scrunch the paper tight in his hands, eyes narrowing as his vision blurred ever so slightly.

Taken aback, Sid eyelids widened in surprise, “there’s a strong reaction...” he murmured, gazing intently into the baby blue eyes in front of him. Then, without warning, he grabbed Louis by the arm and pulled him into a nearby classroom.

“What are you doing?” Louis seethed, gritting his teeth as Sid locked the classroom door.

“What am I doing? I’m giving you the space and privacy you obviously need right now, those halls will be full of people in no time.” Sid would never say it out loud, but the sight before him caused his chest to tighten painfully. Louis looked like he was about to cry, and in all the years they had known each other, Sid had never once seen any expression remotely similar to that on his face.

Throwing the offending piece of paper onto a table, the blonde silently turned around and walked to the other side of the room, vexed at himself for shedding tears at a moment like this. He couldn’t help it. It hurt much more than he would care to admit.

Dammit, Sid cursed inwardly, if I knew it would mess him up this much... being the information hoe gossip he was, Sid knew all about how Louis had missed three straight days of school and then failed his two previous assignments ever since the incident at the coffee shop. Every day he didn’t see the ice cold prince’s face, the guilt consumed him even more...

As badly as he wanted to, the bluenette didn’t say a word, knowing that now was not the time to tease. Instead, he walked over to where Louis was standing, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Lou...-”

“Don’t call me that,” Louis hissed as he spun round to fully face the man in front of him, forgetting the fact that his cheeks were tear-stained. The venom in his voice stabbed Sid right in the heart.

The fact of the matter was, he really liked Louis. Part of his teasing was because he never wanted the man in front of him to realise that. For some reason, he thought that ‘Sierra’ would help them to get to know each other more.

He thought he would get a reaction out of him, figured that afterwards Louis would just get angrier at him and it would lead to him getting a bit more attention, but unknowingly, he’d hurt him instead.

Knowing that what Louis needed most right now was comfort, Sid pulled him flush against his chest. One hand placed behind his head, the other pressed firmly against his back, forcing Louis close. Almost instantly, he felt Louis push his fists against his shirt. “Let go,” Louis’ growl was muffled against the midnight blue top of his nemesis. Nonetheless, Sid remained firm, ignoring the others man’s struggles, until he calmed down.

Refusing to relax, yet no longer fighting back either, Louis let the taller hold him close, feeling a sense of calm take him over. His mind was screaming at him to stop, to not let this happen, but a smaller voice in the back of his head told him something entirely different, something that, for now, Louis refused to acknowledge.

Strangely, Sid didn’t smell like booze, like one would expect. The neutral scent of freshly washed clothes only relaxed Louis further. An act that made Sid extremely happy, revelling in the feeling of having the man he cherished furled up in his arms.

Sniffling as the last of his tears disappeared, Louis gently pushed Sid away. This time Sid let him, knowing that he had calmed down. Keeping his gaze on the floor, Louis couldn’t believe that he had been so weak in front of the person he was supposed to hate so much.

Perhaps Sid noticed his inner conflict, because he gently brushed the hair away from Louis’ face, causing the latter to look up, eye wide and vulnerable. Don’t put the wall back now, Lou... As Louis gazed back, he was surprised and slightly unnerved at the calm expression Sid had on his face, no smirk in sight. There was something else there instead, a gentleness he never noticed until now...

That act seemed to snap Louis back into reality, realising their proximity and the content of the situation. Shame flushed his cheeks as he pushed past Sid’s broad shoulders, grabbing the essay off the desk, and ran straight out of the classroom; all the while trying to calm his racing heart.

Louis continued to ignore Sid as the days went by, but for completely different reasons this time. What was he supposed to do now? The tender look in Sid’s eyes haunted him, but what was worse was the increase in his heart rate every time he thought about their embrace.

At the library, Louis shook himself out of his reverie once again as he tried to keep himself awake and concentrate on the words in front of him. He had successfully run away from Sid at every moment possible for the past week, a booth in the library being the only place he could find solace.

Just as he was stretching the tired muscles in his hand and arms, someone sat down beside him. Knees knocking against each other, Louis slowly gazed to his side to see who it was. “Hey,” Sid spoke, placing a takeaway coffee cup on the table.

Louis only stared at it sceptically, judging the legitimacy of the cup before caving in and slowly reaching out for it. Taking a careful sip, he was pleasantly surprised to taste that it was his favourite type; a simple caffé latte. “It was what you had in the coffee shop so I figured that you like that,” Sid spoke up when he saw Louis take another sip.

Freezing with the lip of the cup against his mouth, he eyes iced over, and he put the cup down with a bit more force than needed, away from him. Deciding to revert back to old habit, he picked up his pen and carried on working, ignoring Sid’s probing eyes.

“How’d the essay go?” Sid asked, pushing down the temptation to make a smart-ass comment at Louis’ action.

“Fine,” he answered curtly.

Of course, Sid already knew that, “only you could go from an E to A in just three days.” There was a hint of fondness in his voice as he spoke, looking straight at Louis to see a faint pink blush tinge his cheeks. Smirking, Sid stared, enraptured, it was definitely a more positive reaction that the cold looks he’d been getting over the past month.

Letting out a small sigh, Sid gently pushed Louis’ work away, putting the cup back in front of him, “Louis, we need to talk.”

“I’m busy.”

“Five minutes ain’t gonna kill ya or your grades, Lou,” Sid pressed, placing a hand under Louis’ chin, softly encouraging him to look him in the eye.

Fighting the urge that was telling him to do something reckless, Louis swallowed before whispering, “what do you want, Sid?” He already knew what he wanted the answer to be. Louis Howard was finally done lying to himself and admitted it quietly in his heart, I like Sid, stupid Sid always with that stupid smirk on his handsome face... 

Blue eyes were locked intensely in the quiet corner of the library, as Sid bought his face closer to the man in front of him. He noticed it, the moment Louis opened his heart up, and now he could see everything, without the frozen wall in front of him.

“Hey, Lou?” Sid breathed.

“What, Sid?”

And then there was the smirk, seeing it so close blinded Louis as a small chuckle escaped the bluenette gazing down at him, “looks like you’ve fallen for me, huh?”

.

.

.

Pushing harshly against his firm chest, Louis moved himself away from the laughing Sid, horror marring his features. “Sid... you idiot!” The blonde seethed, but he couldn’t stay angry for more than a couple of seconds, because the blush on Sid’s face erased all of his anger.

“Hahaha!” His deep belly laugh echoed across the walls, “sorry, Lou, you know I love ya, right?”

“Silence in the library, please!”

Love? Louis could hardly believe his ears, the sound of blood rushing through his head blocking out all other sounds. Did he love Sid? He’d only just realised he felt anything other than hate for him just a few moments ago... Wringing his hands, Louis could only avert his gaze as the gears in his head when at full speed.

“Heh,” the small sound was the only warning Louis had before his back was pressed right up against the wall behind him, Sid’s hands on either side of his head, focusing his gaze on him and him alone.

“Don’t worry,” Sid murmured, barely brushing their lips together, “I’ll just keep going at ya until you feel the same way too.”

And Louis didn’t mind the sound of that at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you took the time to read this fic then thank you so much! I'm slowly transferring all of my writing onto A03, so they'll definitely be more fanfics and headcanons to come~ Please let me know what you thought!
> 
> \- Widzz
> 
> (All characters belong to Cybird, I do not owe them, this is merely for entertainment purposes)


End file.
